monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carinodren/The bond between wyverns and humans
A normal day at the village of Pokke... A hunter named Dren is sitting on a rock beside his house. He is a newbie hunter wearing only a Mafumofu set and his Bone Katana "Wolf". He is so jealous with those guys that are experienced and are wearing strong armors and weapons. All of the hunters were known in the whole village, except for him. Then, he talked to the village chief and said "Please give me a quest; a quest that will make me known in the whole village." then the village chief said "what did you mean? You want to slay the Fatalis or Akantor or something?" "Yes." he said. "very well, then. I see you're determined. then, I should give you this quest." when the village chief gave the quest, he said"What!? Mountain Herb Picking!? But I've done this 5 times!!!" "Well, why don't you ask those guys? They have done this lots of times; a lot more than you." He silenced for a while. And he said" How about you give me... This quest?" And he pointed that Egg-Carrying quest. Then, the village chief said" Well, you really are determined then. OK, I'll give you this quest. but you have to pay 200z for the contract fee" and so, Dren looked at his money and he saw.... 150z. And he said"I'll be right back." And he sold his Ivory horn, which he didn't use. So he had money, paid and signed on the quest and was out to Forest and Hills... Now, while he was out there, he went as fast as he could in area 5 and saw the Rathalos sleeping. He crawled quietly, and had carried a wyvern egg. Dren then was about to exit area 5 when the Rathalos woke up. The Los saw Dren, and he was in panic. He can't run that fast, because he doesn't have a backpacking skill, so the Rathalos threw a fireball at him and when Dren woke up he saw himself carried by Felynes. "Nyaaaa.... Noobie, nya." said the Felynes. He's always confident of himself even though he didn't know how to complete that quest, so he retired the quest. "Hahahaha, you are so cocky. That's what you get for being so confident"said the Pokke chief. "Alright, Alright. I'll do this quest then..." replied Dren while pointing the "finding raw meat" quest. He was out... again, in F&H. And when he went to area 1, it was completely out of aptonoths. "how did this happen? Maybe it's their migrating season." he replied. He went to area 3, but still, no aptonoths. And something came up with his mind; so he killed a mosswine, and got 2 raw meats. After he carved it, his stomach "grumbled"." Ah, I'm hungry. Good thing I brought my BBQ spit" so, he cooked it, but the meat was burnt to crisp. He cooked another one, and another "burnt" meat. (What a bad fate this hunter has>_>). So, he had no choice but to eat these. good thing his stomach is now full, but is still not contented. so, he went to are 5, and got a wyvern egg. good thing the Rath isn't around. And while he was about to put it down, it........ "hatched". He stared at the baby wyvern for 3 seconds, and the wyvern was crying, because it is hungry. "Now, what to do?"he whispered to himself. He got 2 choices: Kill the baby wyvern for meat, or kill a Velociprey for the baby wyvern. His first choice was to kill it, but it might become "burnt" again, and will be not satisfied for the second time. So, he killed a Velociprey, gave it to the baby wyvern, and was now content. Dren then, ate the leftovers of the baby wyvern(yuck! bleh!). He killed then 2 preys for meat and went back in the village. When he took the baby wyvern in the village, everyone, yes. Everyone is looking at him. They can't believe that a newbie hunter will bring up a baby wyvern. So, Dren put the baby wyvern next to his bed. Everytime Dren goes to a quest, he brings up a raw meat for the baby wyvern. After some days, Dren grew up, as well as the baby wyvern(it's a Rathalos). He and the Rath had become friends, as well as the other hunters and villagers, until the day that Dren has to free the Rathalos because it can't live in a cold village... Category:Blog posts